Paris And The Pig
by MountaineerTookieClothespin
Summary: Please R/R!


Disclaimer: I do not own the Gilmore Girls show, any of the characters or anything pertaining to it.

A/N: Please leave a review. I LOVE feedback! I know Paris probably doesn't sound like she normally would, but that's the fun of fan fiction.

"They're doing what?" Rory Gilmore asked Paris one hot summer afternoon.

"My aunt and uncle have this pet pig who had babies and they're going to give them away to different people who are going to raise them and then eat them!" Paris exclaimed again.

"Why?" Rory asked.

"I don't know. But this one little pig is so cute! He's the runt of the litter, and they're gonna eat it after they get it nice and fat! I wanted to get him and save him, but my parents said "Absolutely not!"

"That's so sad" Rory answered.

"Don't you want to know why I told you?" Paris asked.

"I'm not sure I do, if you actually have a purpose for telling me" Rory replied with a smirk.

"Well, I do have a purpose. I think that you should get that little runt and save him from certain death" Paris told her fiercely.

"What!" Rory exclaimed.

"Rory, they'll turn him into bacon. You have to adopt him," Paris told her firmly.

"Why do you care, anyway" Rory asked Paris.

"Because he's so cute. At least come and see him," Paris said.

"Fine. I'll go look at it. But I'm not adopting a pig!" Rory answered as she got up and headed toward Paris's car.

Paris took her out to where her aunt and uncle lived.

"Hi, Aunt Margie, Uncle Steve" Paris said when they walked in.

"Hello, Paris, darling" Her aunt replied.

Her uncle only nodded and then buried his face in the paper again.

"This is Rory. She's here to see the piglets," Paris told her aunt.

"All right, they're out back" Margie replied.

"Nice meeting you" Rory said as she followed Paris out of the room.

"Here they are" Paris said when they found the pigs lying in the yard.

"Which one is he?" Rory asked.

"That one" Paris said and pointed at him.

"Oh! He's so cute!" Rory exclaimed when she saw him.

An hour later, Rory walked into her house and Paris pulled out of the driveway with a big grin on her face.

"Um, mom, could I talk to you for a minute?" Rory called in a pained voice.

"Sure, hon—wait a minute, what's in the box?" Lorelai asked as she eyed Rory suspiciously. 

"Um…" Suddenly, an oink was heard.

"Rory, did you just oink?" Lorelai asked.

"Um…"

"Rory, what's in the box?"

Before Rory could reply the top of the box popped open and the little pigs head appeared over the top.

"Rory Gilmore!" Lorelai exclaimed.

"Mom, meet our new pet, Piggy" Rory said with a small smile.

"Our new pet? Where did you get it? And Piggy is no name for a cute little pig like that" Lorelai said in a rush as she ran over and lifted the piglet out of the box.

"Yes, our new pet. I got it from Paris's aunt and uncle. And piggy is a cute name" Rory said with a smile as she watched Lorelai sitting on the couch and cuddling the piglet.

"No, piggy is not a good name. His name is going to be Chester!" Lorelai told her triumphantly.

Rory shrugged. "Okay. Chester it is."

"Let's let Chester run around outside for a little while" Lorelai suggested.

"Okay" Rory said and headed for the door.

Lorelai set Chester down in the grass and stared in dismay as he took off down the driveway at a fast clip.

"Chester, get back here!" Lorelai and Rory yelled as they took off after him.

Chester ran into town and straight into Luke's flying past Kirk, who was just headed into the diner.

Luke looked up and saw a pig running around his diner. "Where'd that pig come from? Get it out of here!"

Someone quickly opened the door and Chester raced out again.

Lorelai and Rory, arriving in town, saw people scattered around Luke's.

Running in, red faced and panting, they gasped out, "Is there a pig in here?"

"There was. Is it yours?" Luke asked.

"No time to talk" Lorelai gasped out as Rory dashed out the door.

Running down the sidewalk, Rory passed a woman trying to pick up her scattered groceries.

"Stupid pig" she heard the women mutter.

"Sorry" Rory called as she raced past and headed for Doose's, where she saw apples and oranges rolling out into the street.

Dashing into the grocery store, Rory slid to a stop at the entrance and looked around.

Hearing an oink, she hurried to the back of the store and stopped with her mouth hanging open.

"Looking for this?" A very good-looking guy asked her as he held up Chester.

Rory gulped. "Um. Yeah, that's my pig."

The boy took in her red face and burst out laughing. "Here" and with that he held out Chester.

"Thanks" Rory said as she firmly took ahold of Chester.

"Did you find him?" Lorelai gasped as she raced into the market and slid to a stop when she spotted the guy standing there with Rory.

"Yeah" Rory replied with her gaze still fixed on the guy.

"I'm Dan, Taylor's nephew. I'm staying for the summer," Dan said as he smiled at Rory.

"I'm Rory and this little trouble maker is Chester. And that's my mom Lorelai. By the way, do you know anyone looking for a pig?" Rory asked with a laugh.

Dan shook his head and burst out laughing, causing Lorelai and Rory to do the same.

Taylor walked in and stared at the three of them standing there laughing, with Rory holding the pig, and shook his head in amazement.

A/N: So, what did you guys think? Please drop me a review and let me know. Please keep all reviews G rated with no bleeped out with star, implied or actual cuss words! Thanks!


End file.
